A typical electronic apparatus displays a language selection key used to select the language in which to display content on a liquid crystal operation panel as a display unit, on the liquid crystal operation panel as a touch switch.
On a typical image forming apparatus, text displayed on the language selection key, displayed on the liquid crystal operation panel, is the currently selected language. If a user cannot understand the currently selected language it is therefore difficult for the user to recognize the presence of the language selection key.
Another problem with the typical image forming apparatus is that since the area in which to display the language selection key needs to be allocated, the ranges of other display areas on the liquid crystal operation panel are accordingly narrowed.